With the advent and commercialization of integrated circuit chips and speed of calculations resulting thereof, there has resulted a plethora of new games whereby players, using electronics, may match wits or skills with each other. Such games generally involve the playing of some type of contest between players and involving electronically controlled movement on a playing board or screen itself. In any event, the playing of the game actually occurs on the playing board or screen itself which utilizes internally the integrated circuit chips during the proceedings thereof.
Also in recent years television broadcasting has created a popularity for sports viewing which has continually grown. Especially such games as football which involve a plurality of consecutively occurring events or "plays" each of which include a selection portion in which the type of play is selected and the execution portion or "outcome".
However, to the knowledge of the applicant there has been no game developed utilizing the new concepts of electronic games which is played in conjunction with the viewing of an actual sporting event, ass all of the known games involve simulated or self-contained games as a part of the apparatus itself. The viewing of a spectator sport can be made much more enjoyable if the spctators can institute some type of competitive relationship between themselves which involves their predictions of how real players will actually perform.